


This Side Of Paradise

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Janus has Super Powers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Virgil and Patton do not, alternate universe-super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Janus has had a long history with his powers, first as a villain, and then as a hero.After saving the world for a final time, he decides to retire.But what does retirement mean for someone like Janus? And how do you transfer to a normal life after fighting for what may as well be your entire life?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 35





	1. If You're Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> CW For This Chapter: Anxiety, Depression. Please let me know if any other warnings are needed!
> 
> Fic title and chapter title come from This Side Of Paradise by Coyote Theory

Janus walked into his apartment and put his jacket on the coat hanger. He walked into the living room and saw his roommate, Virgil, sitting there watching a TV Show. Janus looked at it curiously. It was animated and the screen showed characters, two children, driving a golf cart away from seemed to be a giant monster that wasn’t very detailed.

Virgil turned and saw Janus look at him.  _ Shit, Virgil probably thinks I’m weird now. Just standing here. _

“Oh hey,” Virgil said, smiling slightly at him. Virgil paused the show. “I’m rewatching Gravity Falls. Wanna join?”

_ So that’s the name of this show. Strange.  _

“Why not.” Janus sat down on the other side of the couch. “I haven’t watched this show. Is it any good?”

Virgil nods. “It’s really good, a personal favorite of mine.” 

Janus smiles slightly and watches the show. After the first few minutes, he got completely entranced by the show. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. When it finished he looked over at Virgil who was smiling at him. “So you liked the show?”

Janus shook his head, “That was interesting? I think is the word. The show was so weird and there was a plot twist and everything. I want to know more about this town and whatever Grunkle Stan is hiding.” Janus then looks down. That was probably the longest sentence he had said to Virgil since he moved in. 

Virgil didn’t comment on that, instead, he hit a button to stop the show from going directly to the next episode. “I get it, this show is one of my favorite mysteries. We can watch a few more episodes together before I go to bed? I don’t have morning classes tomorrow thank the universe.”

“Sure if you want to,” Janus said, turning his attention back to the screen. 

Later that night, Janus laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

_ “What are you going to do after this?” asked one of his allies. They had just saved the world from the biggest threat yet. He was at their headquarters. It was strangely quiet. The type of loud quiet that occurs after something big happens. Something disastrous. Everyone was talking quietly, not ready to address the things they had seen. No one acknowledged the battle directly, no one was ready. _

_ “Oh, I’m retiring” Janus had said taking a sip of some Juice. _

_ “What does that mean?” Asked the ally, he was a younger hero who went by The Prince. Janus never talked to him much, not really. He didn’t have time.  _

_ “I’m not sure. I’m going to try civilian life out, Move to another city, get an apartment. Idk, maybe write a book or something. I always liked writing.  _

And he’s done all that. He stopped working as a hero and moved to a smaller city. Technically it was a college town but it didn’t really feel like one. He used some of the money he got for helping save the world to take care of himself. It’s how he paid his half of the bills. 

He hasn’t written though, he didn’t know what to write. When he tried to the page would stay blank, no motivation came to him. He had given up at this point. When he was a super, he had so many worlds and ideas he wanted to write. Now he had the time, no motivation came to him.

His life had become acquainted with a new type of misery. A misery that stems from a lack of direction, from not knowing how to proceed.A misery that took a different type of pain from the abuse of his childhood, the guilt of his past actions, and the frustration of the world he lived in. 

For so long he was able to ignore all of this. It was an act of self-preservation, he was constantly in stressful situations so he didn’t have time to dwell on these things. 

But now he had so much free time, so much that his brain was starting to process all of these things, especially his current problem.

He sighed as he tried to stop thinking of that. He started thinking of things in his current situation. He was unemployed but had enough money to stay afloat at the moment, though if he didn’t start writing soon he should maybe start job hunting so that he had something to do (Though he didn’t know what job he could do or get as applying to a job at his age without having a single thing to list as work experience was bound to raise questions. He could contact some people he met while he was a hero, but he’d rather not have anything to do with any super if he could.)

He had his roommate Virgil, who he had just spent more time with today than he ever had before. Virgil was nice enough. He didn’t know much about him other than he mentioned attending the local college to get his degree after not going to college several years after graduating. Virgil also mentioned having a boyfriend a couple of times, though Janus had not asked about that. Virgil was tall, much taller than Janus, had brown skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair that was very curly and died purple. He was chubby and he often wore this hoodie that looked homemade. His roommate usually half smiled and tended to keep to himself, though if they were to talk, Virgil was usually who initiated it. Though Janus was happy that he and Virgil would continue to watch Gravity Falls together, it was fun to watch something with a friendly person. 

Janus’s head began to hurt as he thought about all these things. However, he continued to lay in his bed and tried instead not to think about anything at all. To do this he stared at his ceiling and zoned out, which, on occasion, would work. This was one of those occasions and soon Janus fell asleep. 


	2. What’s This? What’s Inside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every few days or so, he and Virgil would watch a few episodes of Gravity Falls together, usually about four. However, they didn’t stop talking on the other days of the week. Now they weren’t constantly talking or anything but they would have small conversations whenever they ran into each other in the kitchen or living room. A couple of times, Virgil would ask if he could have lunch with Janus or sit with him in the living room. Virgil had even taken to texting Janus every now and then (Typically with fan art of Gravity Falls).

The next few weeks fell into a kind of rhythm, one Janus didn’t notice at first but once he did, he couldn’t not notice it. 

Every few days or so, he and Virgil would watch a few episodes of Gravity Falls together, usually about four. However, they didn’t stop talking on the other days of the week. Now they weren’t constantly talking or anything but they would have small conversations whenever they ran into each other in the kitchen or living room. A couple of times, Virgil would ask if he could have lunch with Janus or sit with him in the living room. Virgil had even taken to texting Janus every now and then (Typically with fan art of Gravity Falls). 

Though as time went on, those combos did get longer. Virgil and Janus had similar senses of humor, both of them being pretty snarky and quick witted and slowly becoming less afraid to tease each other lightly. 

Those times sitting with each other were more coexisting than anything else however, usually, they would be on their phones or doing some other activity. However, the feeling they gave Janus made him feel content. The closest word he could use would be coexisting, which is what cats do when they just want to sit near you without doing anything else. 

It was a good Janus realized and he found that he learned much about Virgil through this, something he liked to learn about. 

Virgil was a very fascinating person. He wasn’t staring at Virgil for long periods of time or doing anything creepy like that, but when you spend time around someone, you’re destined to notice things. Things such as the fact that Virgil is ambidextrous, or that when listening to music, he more often than not nod his head. That he tended to do switch up where he did his work and that he only ever seemed to chew one certain flavor of gum. (That flavor, Janus noted, was Bubblemint).

Janus wasn’t sure why he found Virgil fascinating, but he did. Though Janus figured, he found most people fascinating, he just never had been in a position where he had time to really get to know a person. 

-

After about 5 weeks Janus and Virgil finished Gravity Falls. Janus smiled sadly as they finished the three-part finale. And if Virgil noticed that Janus was crying he didn’t say anything (And Janus in return said nothing about the teary eyed look Virgil had- Okay well maybe he shot a quick “I thought you’ve seen this show before-” “I have! Shut up an ending is an ending!” but there was a smile on Virgil’s face so it was all in good fun.

After it was over, Virgil got up and stretched. “I’m going to order a pizza. If you cash app me the money I can order you one too.” 

“Sure, a small cheese pizza is fine, just send me the request for the money.” Virgil nodded and got his phone out. He ordered the pizza online then sent Janus the request. 

While Janus was sending him the amount, Virgil started talking.

“So now that we’ve finished Gravity Falls, want to watch another show? You can choose one if you have one in mind, if not I have a few recommendations.”

Janus tried to hide his shock, something he was good at doing. He hadn’t really thought about them continuing to watch shows like this, he kind of assumed that after this was over they wouldn’t watch anything anymore. 

“I hadn’t really thought about that to be frank. Maybe we can use one of your recommendations and then I can choose next, I’m sure by then I’ll have found a show of interest.”

Virgil smiles, he starts to tap his foot. “That sounds good. Not today though, I’m still too worked up from Gravity Falls. Which, by the way, we gotta talk about it! How do you feel about that ending?”

-

Later in the night, after Virgil had gone to his room for the night, Janus wasn’t able to sleep. He was too fixated on the ending of Gravity Falls. He kept thinking about the show and how interesting he found it. He decided to look the show up online. He scrolled through the results, eventually finding a website called TV Tropes. He loosely remembered Virgil mentioning it a couple of times in conversations they’ve had on the show. 

The next thing he knew it was 3 am and he had just read most of the TV Tropes entries this show had. He hadn’t meant to be up so late but he got lost in the theories and discussions of the show and before he knew it it was far later than he usually stayed up. 

He was struggling to stay awake at this point so he laid down in bed and drifted off much faster than usual.

-

The next time he saw Virgil was around 5 pm the next day. Virgil had come home from his classes and whatever else Virlgi would do in a day. Virgil put his things down and gave Janus a slight smile as he saw him in the living room. “Hey man, what’s up.”

“Not much today. But, I have a question for you Virgil, nothing serious.” He recalled Virgil telling him at one point that saying things like that make him anxious unless he is also told that it isn’t a serious thing. 

“Go ahead, shoot.” Virgil started to drink some water. 

“How do I join a fandom?”

Virgil choked on his water.

“What, are fandoms bad suddenly?” Janus said with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

“No, no, I was just thrown off guard that’s all. You threw me off my rhythm!” Virgil ended with what seemed to be a reference to something. 

At Janus’s state staying the same Virgil sighed, “You haven’t watched John Mulaney have you?”

“No I haven’t should I add that to my lis- wait this isn’t answering my question.” 

Virgil shrugged. “I guess try tumblr? Look the thing up there? Maybe find a Discord server about it. Is this for Gravity Falls? What sparked this interest?”

“Well I was up, more late than I care to say on the TV tropes page last night-”

“-As one does.”

“And it mentioned the fandom multiple times and I would like to join.”

“We’ll just go on Tumblr and look there I guess. I’d help more but I’m not really in the fandom for that show.”

Janus thought for a moment. “This has been helpful I think. I will join this fandom that is my goal and I’ll achieve it.”

Virgil snickered. “Alright ambition. I believe in you. Tell me how the fandom finding works out for you.”

“Oh I will!” Janus said dramatically, though he had a smile on his face. Towards the end of their show watching period, they had started to have a more dramatic and snarky dialogue. “I’m sure your just  _ dying _ to hear about me making friends on Tumglr-”

“-Tumblr.”

“Yes that. And I will be telling you all about it.”

“Of course. Excited to hear.” He said somewhat sarcastically. “But like for real Janus, if you have questions you can talk to me, I’ll only bitch a little. Or a lot. But I’ll try to help.”

Janus gave him an appreciative nod. “Thanks Virge.”

Virgil just smiled and nodded back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Janus and Virgil are developing a friendship!
> 
> I haven’t really written Janus before so it did take me some time to find his voice but I do think I found it towards the end! I also had a blast writing this chapter!


	3. Never Thought That I Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus continues his quest into fandom and learns more than he thought he would.
> 
> CW: Depression, Past Child Abuse, Regret

Janus scrolled through Tumblr, specifically the Gravity Falls tag. He had made an account the other day and had followed a couple of blogs. He had reblogged a couple of posts, though one caught his eyes. 

**_“Gravity Falls Theories Discord Server?_ **

**_Are you a fan of the incredible show Gravity Falls and have a lot of theories about the unsolved mysteries of the show? Well in this server we will discuss all of this and more!”_ **

Janus stared at this curiously. After a quick google search, he deemed it safe and joined with a new account. He was brought to an intro channel where he gave a brief introduction though he wasn't sure what name to use. Eventually, he settled on De (With his username being Deeeeeeeee) and posted the intro. 

He skimmed the convos for a bit, trying to get a feel for the server. The most active user and the only moderator was a man named Logan. He was very literal and great at analyzing evidence, though he did seem to struggle with understanding some of the more abstract concepts and emotionally charged decisions characters made. 

Janus enjoyed the discussion but felt no need to chime in quite yet. His time would come he’s sure.

He went to a non Gravity Falls related channel and saw Logan had messaged it. 

_ Logan the Stanford: Greeting everyone. I hope you are having a nice day. Do people have any plans this evening?  _

Janus started typing a response 

_ Deeeeeeeee-Not much, watching this show with my roommate, He said its called Over The Garden Wall or something like that _

_ Logan the Stanford- Oh! I enjoyed that show quite a bit. Though I do not really know you, it is likely that if you enjoyed Gravity Falls you will enjoy Over The Garden Wall. It is a very good show, though it was incredibly short,  _

_ Deeeeeeeee- Yeah, were gonna watch it all tonight. And I love the atmosphere and mystery of gravity falls a lot. Totally  _ **_not_ ** _ what I joined this server for _

_ Logan the Stanford- Well I think you will enjoy OTGW quite a bit then. And I hope this server can fill this need for you. _

Janus smiled, more excited for Over The Garden Wall now.  _ Thank you. I’ll check in with my thoughts once we finish it.  _

_ - _

After that, Janus began to discuss things on the server more. Talking about topics that went far beyond what Janus intended. As he explored content with Virgil he also shared it with the server, even taking some suggestions from them. 

Janus got a joy from this that was hard to explain. It was nice having so many friendships. He and Logan had gotten particularly close, even messaging in DMs about more serious things and venting to each other. Though he appreciated other server members too. It was nice having casual friends with who he could laugh and discuss interests, even if they didn’t know much about Janus’s life. 

Virgil seemed to notice a change in Janus. One day, about a month after Janus joined Virgil commented on it. “You seem to be happier since joining that Discord server. I’m glad of course, just something I noticed, Jan.” 

Janus nodded in response, “Well yeah. I’m mister popular, as I told you in my  _ riveting  _ accounts of my fandom exploration I know you are  _ dying  _ to hear.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Totally, just as I’m sure you love to hear about my video calls with Patton and I’s friends.”

Janus chuckled. He had heard about these calls. To be completely honest he did like hearing about them. As time went on he realized he liked hearing a lot about what Virgil talked about, even things he’d find boring from others. Janus was almost certain that Virgil felt the same way. 

Virgil, by the way, was easily the closest friend Janus had. The two of them just meshed and understood each other in a way that Janus didn’t think he could understand entirely. He felt a lot of things for Virgil, most of which were new, but he did know he was glad Virgil was his friend. He was glad Logan was his friend. Same to the rest of the server. 

As a super, he hadn’t had friends, not really. As a villain, he knew that villains were friends with each other, but he wasn’t included in that. And as a hero, he hadn’t had the time. He had allies but no one he would go out of his way to see outside of being a hero or would contact now that he was done. 

The fact hit him one night, logically he always knew, but one night he realized how lonely he really was for so long and how he wasn’t anymore. It took that lonely space being filled to realize how empty it was before. 

Janus sat on his bed curled up, and there were tears pooled in his eyes. He never really cried, not really. There was never time for that, but there was now. He started to process his past in a new light. In this light, he saw the empty feeling and realized how some of it came from being so alone in a way Janus didn’t want. He didn’t know he didn’t want it at the time, but now he does. 

This new light showed him his childhood years being left alone. His villain years being filled with a need to keep himself safe. It was dangerous not to what they say or to ask. And his hero years were filled with his focus on doing better (something he'd never regret) but not on finding companionship. He had given himself to that cause, and while he'd say it was worth it, he needed to start taking the joy and companionship again. He couldn't be that alone again.

His super years are done now, he needs to be done with them. Truly done with them. 

He started to pace his room though he tried to be quiet, he didn’t want to disturb Virgil but also he had to move, it was too much to handle at once. He started flapping his hands as well, trying to handle that feeling. 

When he eventually calmed down, he laid in his bed again and tried to sleep with limited success. He guessed he would try to nap later. 

The next morning, when he saw Virgil, he did something he hadn’t done before, he asked him for a hug. 

Virgil was a hugger when it came to his friends. Virgil had said so himself, however, he seemed surprised by Janus’s request. However, he complied and Janus hugged him.

Virgil hugged in a way that made Janus feel safe. Like Virgil would help protect him and that he was in a safe while they were hugging. Janus didn’t need any protection but it was a nice feeling to have. He liked feeling secure and warm. 

And Virgil was very warm. Which made sense since Virgil did say that he ran hot.

_ “It's the anxiety.” _ Virgil had said when he told Janus about that. “ _ Making me move and making my heart beat fast. Causes too much heat. Yes the sciences do not look into that” _ His tone was joking while he smirked at Janus. 

Janus took his word for it, not cause he had blind faith or even particularly believed him, but because he didn’t care for the real reason Virgil or anyone, runs hot. It wouldn’t help him or bring him joy. 

Joy. That’s a thing that had been on Janus's mind recently. He felt it when he hugged Virgil. And when he watched YouTube with him later that day (They were taking a break from shows for a little bit) he felt it. He felt it when he messaged the server and when he messaged Logan. He felt it when he made any of his friends laugh or when he saw something funny. 

Janus had felt joy before. He had been happy but this was the most “normal” his joy and emotions felt. His joy wasn’t cause he saved the world or because he was able to survive. He was happy because he found friends and people who like him, for him. Not for what he could do or what he could contribute to the goal. 

And with this realization when he went to bed, he decided that even if he didn’t know what he wanted anymore or know his goal, this joy, this happy feeling, was worth the uncertainty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I love writing Logan and Janus's friendship!


	4. I Wish I Were Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus realizes some emotions he hadn't felt before and then gets introduced to Virgil's boyfriend, Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title From Heather by Conan Gray!

Janus was sitting on the couch one day, watching TV when Virgil came in from his job working at a local coffee shop. He smiled at him slightly as Virgil came in, ready to go into a conversation or even some banter however this was stopped when he realized that Virgil seemed to be slightly more anxious than usual. 

Not in the type of anxious Virgil gets on high anxiety days way, but a more “hyper” one. Like the type that would have you pace across the floor and be slightly nervous about the thing until it passes. 

Virgil sat on the seat on the other end of the couch, “Hey Janus, can I ask you a question?”

Janus nods, “Sure, you okay?”

Virgil smiles, though it doesn't have the same feeling it usually does. 

“My boyfriend, Patton, is coming to visit me in two weeks, would you be comfortable with him staying here with us? If not me and him could try to get a hotel for us to share.”

Janus shrugs, “It’s cool with me. Patton seems nice from what you’ve told me and I’m excited to meet him.”

Virgil's smile changes into a more genuine one, one that. “Thank you, Janus, money’s been a bit tight and this helps a lot. And, you know, you're one of my closest friends and I’m excited for you to meet Patton.”

Janus smiled back at him, though he felt a strange mixture of emotions that he now had to figure out. “Of course Virgil. Now if you excuse me, I promised Logan I would...VC with him tonight and I must prepare.” He got up, playing up his confidence. “Ah yes, I have won, I have won the slang usage!” 

As he walked off he heard Virgil shout back “That hardly counts as slang bitch!” Which Janus casually flipped him off for playfully prompting Virgil to laugh. 

-

After his voice call, and then eating pizza with Virgil, Janus laid in his bed, thinking of the emotions that Virgil had caused earlier.

When Virgil had said that he was inviting Patton Janus had felt that emotion. Now Janus may not get some emotions but he wasn’t completely clueless in this regard, the emotion was jealousy. He had felt it before and he was sadly feeling it again. With this realization of jealousy came the pressing realization that his feelings towards Virgil were not entirely platonic. 

Now he wouldn’t say that he loved Virgil, love was too strong a word, but he felt affection, attraction, and so much yearning. He had a crush. 

Virgil was also gorgeous, his curly brown hair looked so nice to play with despite it being pretty short. His eyes were dark but a shine would come to them once you go to know him and got to see him be passionate about something. His skin was medium brown and had so many beauty marks and other things of that nature and Janus loved it. Virgil was chubby and Janus loved his body so much. 

Virgil was the best, he was funny, witty, and pretty, and now that Janus knew that he had these feelings he couldn't help but feel them despite him not wanting to feel so much about Virgil, or at least feel them the way that he does.

Because Virgil loved someone else, and Janus wasn’t about to break up the couple. 

_ Ugh.  _ Janus thought to himself,  _ Crushing on one of my best friends, who also happens to be my roommate, was not part of the plan of me getting my life together.  _

-

A couple weeks later at around 2pm, Patton shows up. 

Janus had been dreading this day, his emotions to this man not being exactly positive. His crush on Virgil hadn't changed, if anything it got a bit stronger the more time that he spent with Virgil, leading to many nights of blasting "She" by Dodie and "Heather" by Conan Gray

Still, there was at least one positive for him:

He got to see Virgil act so excited. It was subtle, but it was the way his eyes had a light to them when Patton’s upcoming visit was mentioned. His lips would quirk into a smile and he would do this hand motion where he’d either put his hands together or stick them in his pocket. It was absolutely adorable and sometimes Janus would scream internally whenever he would do it. Since he recognized these feelings, these little traits of Virgil's that he noted before were now things that Janus found so lovely. 

As the time came, Janus waited with Virgil in the living room as Virgil excitedly waited for his boyfriend to arrive, dread filling his stomach as Virgil talked about feeling butterflies and any other zoo animals Virgil felt fit his mood.

When Virgil received a text from Patton saying he was here, he watched as Virge went to the door. When he heard Virgil open it he heard a voice, presumably, Patton, squeal. He tried to tune them out, which wasn’t too hard.

He tuned back in a little later when he heard the two approach the living room, Janus got up to greet them. 

“Janus, this is my boyfriend Patton. Patton, this is my roommate Janus, I’m sure I told both of you a lot about the other.” Virgil laughed nervously towards the end. 

Patton smiled and looked at Janus. “Hey! It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard plenty about you!”

“Nice to meet you Patton, and I hope what you heard was all good,” Janus said, a charming and cool smile on his lips. 

He was not feeling charming and suave internally. He took in Patton’s appearance and what he felt inside was "o _ h my god why is Patton so hot, oh no, why are both people in this relationship gorgeous this is not fair oh my god." _

Patton was very tall, probably around 6’6 if Janus had to guess. He had dark brown skin and the most beautiful dark brown eyes. His hair was braided and it went down to his chest. He was broad-shouldered and looked muscular, like one of those weight lifters that Janus used to see around the training grounds while he was a super. He had on a bright blue T-Shirt and black jeans. His glasses were square and fit his face perfectly (funny enough he was pretty sure he had the same glasses as Logan) and helped sold Patton’s look. Patton had a smile that could light up the room, it was so bright and he looked like someone you could trust. And it was so nice looking that Janus couldn’t help but swoon (No matter how much Janus didn’t want to, Patton was dating someone, his best friend and other crush of all people).

But he refused to let his feelings be obvious and thankfully he was a master of masking his feelings. 

Patton chuckled and it was one of the nicest sounds Janus had ever heard, maybe rivaled by the sound of Virgil’s laugh. “Oh, of course, I’m sure we both know that Virgil is just the king of positivity,” Patton said with sarcasm towards the end. 

Virgil chuckled, “I know, I know, I’m the absolute king of sunshine. Now come on, sit down, I know you must be tired from driving.” 

Patton smiled and shook his head affectionately, “It was only a few hour drive Virgil, it’s hardly anything to write home about.” But he let Virgil lead him to the couch. 

Janus watched as Patton sat down on the couch on the far left side, Virgil taking a seat in the middle and getting close. Janus didn’t know if it was okay to sit in his usual spot on the right so he sat in the armchair, which he rarely sat on. It wasn’t as comfortable as the couch but it did stop any social awkwardness. 

Virgil gave him a weird look but said nothing and quickly focused his attention on Patton. Patton smiled at the decor around, “I haven’t seen this place since you first moved in Virge, it looks wonderful!”

Virgil smiled, “Thank you, Patton, I spent a good decorating this place, trying to make it look more  _ home _ like.”

Patton started to laugh at Virgil’s emphasis on the word home and Virgil joined in with him. Janus had never felt more like an intruder in his life. (And he’s broken into homes and other various buildings before). He shouldn’t be watching them be like this, this felt intimate and safe and warm and other things Janus didn’t have. (Despite wanting them so badly).

He tried to think of a reason to leave the room when Patton turned to face him, his eyes so warm. “What do you think about that Janus?”

Janus realized he zoned out and wasn’t listening to the convo, which must have continued. “I’m sorry, I must’ve missed this, what did you ask?”

Virgil gave him another weird look however Patton just smiled. “I was asking if you wanted to go to the store with me? I need help finding my way around town and Virgil needs to make a phone call, if you can’t it’s no big. But I’d love to spend time with you!”

Janus blushed slightly at the last remark, “Oh, um sure! It’s  _ totally  _ far from here.” He said with a smirk. 

Patton snorted, “Alright well want to leave in, say five minutes?”

Janus nodded, “Yeah that will be fine.”

This is good. He can get to know Patton and once he does, the crushes can start to fade and Janus can go on with his life. 

This is fine. 

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger! 
> 
> Janus really thought he was going to have a Heather's by Conan Gray. Good luck buddy you're too gay for Patton for that.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm excited for this plot line!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic has been an idea of mine for months and I have finally had the inspiration to finish! I'm excited to start this adventure with you all! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
